


Sure

by TitanIzzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'll add more tags when I know what I'm doing, Other, Slight Lunk????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanIzzy/pseuds/TitanIzzy
Summary: Shiro, a single father, and Allura, a single mother, get tricked into buying the same apartment. They end up having to live together since 1: they can't afford to find another place and 2: It took forever to find a place so they're just gonna deal with it.





	Sure

It was around 1 AM when Shiro jumped up from his chair and silently cheered. He had just found an apartment in the city and a new job. Things were looking up and it seemed like they would stay that way.

 

What he didn't know was that someone else had just achieved the same thing.

 

Allura partied on her big bed and screamed in excitement. She pulled out her phone to check the time and was surprised to see that it read 1:00 AM.

"I need to go to bed."

Allura put away her laptop and set her phone to charge. Tomorrow should be interesting...


End file.
